


Plants

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And also lots of gardening, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuhashi likes gardening, right? Well, turns out Hara is perpetually fascinated by plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilaryfaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/gifts).



> // this is 99% drabble based on a twitter conversation with ao3 user Hilaryfaye aka @azumanes with also some input from @ginozahs, who probably has an ao3 account I just don't know it//

When Hara broke into Furuhashi's apartment to find it empty, and, after twenty minutes of searching, found him at the small box of his rooftop garden, he'd laughed for a solid ten minutes. When Hara got to laughing he was impossible to stop and Furuhashi knew he just have to wait it out so he might as well finish pulling the weeds from his garden.

 

"Dude. What the hell?" He heard Hara ask and he shrugged. Gardening was something he'd enjoyed for a good part of his life, and just because his perpetually oblivious best friend hadn't ever noticed didn't mean it was something he was ashamed of.

 

"It's a garden." He was desperately tempted to add the suffix ' _you dumbass_ ' to the end of the sentence but held himself back. He didn't care enough to even try and rile Hara up about that. Furuhashi wasn't even sure he was capable of riling Hara up.

 

Hara took a few steps closer, into the sun, and put his hands up to shield his eyes. Furuhashi almost laughed at the sight, who would have thought any sunlight could get through the long curtain of hair that covered half his face anyway?

 

"Man, what the hell is _that_?" Hara sounded amazed as he pointed to a flower, a variety of tulip with pretty pink edges and a white center. Furuhashi thought it looked quite the same as any of the other flowers in the box but for some reason Hara was fascinated. He leaned down and peered at the flower, or at least he seemed to be peering at the flower, who could really tell. He blew a large bubble with his gum that threatened to touch the flower in front of his face.

 

"It's a flower." Furuhashi finally answered, pulling the last of the weeds from his section.

 

"Sick." Hara said simply and blew another bubble.

 

___

 

A week later Hara brought him flowers. It wasn't a romantic gesture, really, Hara was just fond of what he thought were practical gifts. He'd learned his best friend was a gardener so flowers would be the obvious choice. He somehow didn't grasp the fact that flowers from a flower shop had already been clipped from their roots and therefore could not be planted. Furuhashi accepted the gift with a quick smirk and a quiet thank you, not mentioning that the flowers would likely sit in a vase on his kitchen counter until they dried up.

 

The next day when Hara came over, going straight to the roof instead of bothering his usual antics of breaking into the apartment, he looked closely at the garden box.

 

"What are you doing?" Furuhashi asked. He didn't want to ask, asking always led to some ridiculous explanation, he would never understand his best friend, he'd figured that years ago.

 

"Where are those flowers? You know, the blue ones?" Hara still seemed to be looking intently at the box. Furuhashi sighed, _the blue ones_ , he thought, _the blue ones are in a vase in my apartment, you idiot._ But Furuhashi didn't bother to tell him that.

 

"Oh, haven't planted them yet. I'll get to it tomorrow." He lied. He'd have to do something to keep Hara happy.

 

The next morning he took the vase and buried most of it in the garden, hiding what he could behind the existing plants and trying his best to make the quickly wilting flowers look natural. Hara noticed the blue flowers hiding in the corner of the box the next time he came over, and he smiled a little.

 

___

 

A few months later Furuhashi went to a nursery to pick up some new perennials. He needed ones that only needed partial sunlight because this time of year the roof garden was half covered in shade from nearby buildings. Hara insisted on coming, stating that his advice would be very important. That he would be there as _A Style Consultant_ because he had _excellent fashion sense_. Furuhashi laughed at that. More than likely everything Hara pointed out would be pink or lavender or any number of weird pastel colors.

 

Hara showed up wearing a sunhat and a shirt almost the color of his hair. He looked ridiculously out of place being so tall, even when he slouched, and wearing a large floppy looking sunhat with it's trailing ribbon. They spent the afternoon browsing the nursery. When Furuhashi told Hara to look for partial-sun perennials Hara spent the next couple hours showing him every single shrub, tree (which would not fit in his small rooftop garden) and flower (which wasn't a perennial or it was shade only but it still "looked really cool") that the nursery had to offer.

 

Hara saw a small plant snatch up a gnat as it flew past and his jaw dropped so wide that his gum fell out. "What the hell is that?" he asked Furuhashi as he shoved another couple pieces of gum in his mouth.

 

"I don't know some carnivorous plant? Like a venus fly trap, you know? It eats bugs." Furuhashi didn't truly know all the science behind the weird plant in front of him, he preferred literature when it came to school subjects, but he figured Hara wouldn't ask and he was right.

 

"That's fuckin' metal." was Hara's only reply.

 

That day Furuhashi went home with two new partial-sun perennial flowers, and one carnivorous plant that Hara would be taking back to his place.

 

In the following weeks Furuhashi spent more time at Hara's apartment than he had the entire couple years his friend had lived there. _Someone_ had to take care of that damn plant. Hara had ridiculously named it Seymour after hearing there was a movie about one of the "cool predator plants". He forced Furuhashi to watch Little Shop of Horrors with him and, despite Furuhashi's insistence that Seymour was the man's name not the plant, the name had stuck.

 

_____

 

One night a very stoned Hara texted Furuhashi.

 

_Come over.  
Seymour told me he wants to get high but only if you're here._

_What the hell are you on that you think a plant can talk? Or that a plant can get stoned? What the fuck._

_He's got a fuckin, mouth, of course he can talk._

 

Furuhashi went over right away, as Hara knew he would. When the door opened Furuhashi could see Seymour sitting on the coffee table between a bong and a pipe that still had about half a bowl left inside. He just nodded his head towards the table in a silent question.

 

"I've just been blowing the smoke at him." Hara said by way of explanation. At least the big idiot didn't think he could get the plant to inhale.

 

The friends spent the rest of the night getting stoned and blowing smoke at the oblivious carnivorous plant until eventually they forgot about the plant and were much more interested in how many bowls you had to smoke to make out with your best friend and pretend it never happened.

 

Turns out that number was three.

 

___


End file.
